Booster 1
Booster 1 was released on March 1, 1999 as one of the very first Booster Packs in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game—preceded only by Vol.1, which was released the month prior. Like all Series 1 sets, Booster 1 cards used the Series 1 card layout, distinguished from later layouts by the lack of a Card Number beneath the card's artwork and the Eye of Anubis Hologram in its lower-right corner. Like the other Booster sets, Booster 1 was distributed via Carddass vending machines. Five of the cards in this set were reprinted from Vol.1; the other 35 cards were introduced to the OCG in this set, two of which it introduced to the entire franchise. All but 17 of the cards have been reprinted in Japanese, and only 14 of them have been printed in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game. Breakdown Booster 1 contains 40 cards. Rarities are distributed as follows: * 5 Rare cards * 35 Common cards The following card types are present: * 33 Normal Monster Cards * 2 Normal Spell Cards * 5 Equip Spell Cards The set also contains six non-playable FAQ Cards. Previously featured cards Booster 1 introduced two cards, "Blue Medicine" and "Raimei", to the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' franchise; the other 38 cards were previously featured in the manga, anime, video games, or other real-life games or products: * "Battle Warrior" and "Wattkid" were introduced as card #79 and card #87, respectively, in the Bandai set 2nd Generation, released on April 7, 1998. * "Ryu-Kishin" was introduced in , published in the 1996 issue 50 of Weekly Shōnen Jump, with a cover date of November 25. It was also featured in , originally aired on April 18, 1998, printed as card #89 in the Bandai set 3rd Generation, released on October 10, 1998, and printed as card #08 in the Bandai Sealdass sticker set, released on January 20, 1999. * All of the cards in Booster 1, except for "Blue Medicine" and "Raimei", were previously featured in the video game Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, released on December 16, 1998. "Ryu-Kishin" was also printed as a [[Konami's Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters|Konami's Duel Monsters]] promotional card bundled with the game. Reprints Booster 1 reprinted the five Equip Spell Cards from Vol.1; the other 35 cards were introduced in this set. 17 of those cards have been reprinted in Japanese: one card in EX Starter Box and EX-R Starter Box, 16 cards in Booster R1 and three cards in Booster Chronicle, and two cards in other sets later. 14 cards have been printed in the TCG. ; Reprinted from Vol.1 : "Beast Fangs", "Book of Secret Arts", "Legendary Sword", "Power of Kaishin", "Violet Crystal" ; EX Starter Box and EX-R Starter Box : "Ryu-Kishin" ; Booster R1 : "Battle Warrior", "Blue Medicine", "Doron", "Fire Eye", "Hurricail", "Nightmare Scorpion", "Raimei", "Ryu-Kishin", "Synchar", "The Shadow Who Controls the Dark", "Twin Long Rods #1", "Vishwar Randi", "Water Element", "Wattkid", "Wicked Dragon with the Ersatz Head", "Yamatano Dragon Scroll" ; Booster Chronicle : "Blue Medicine", "Raimei", "Wattkid" ; Other : "Happy Lover", "Wings of Wicked Flame" ; Never reprinted in Japanese : "Ancient Jar", "Dark Plant", "Dig Beak", "Djinn the Watcher of the Wind", "Droll Bird", "Embryonic Beast", "Gate Deeg", "Graveyard and the Hand of Invitation", "Lucky Trinket", "Man-Eating Plant", "Mech Mole Zombie", "Midnight Fiend", "Mystical Capture Chain", "Phantom Dewan", "Phantom Ghost", "The Melting Red Shadow", "Weather Control" ; Printed in the TCG : seven monsters ("Battle Warrior", "Dig Beak", "Droll Bird", "Happy Lover", "Ryu-Kishin", "Wattkid", "Wings of Wicked Flame"), both Normal Spell Cards ("Blue Medicine" and "Raimei"), all five Equip Spell Cards ("Beast Fangs", "Book of Secret Arts", "Legendary Sword", "Power of Kaishin", "Violet Crystal") Gallery B01-BoosterJP.png | Japanese List Category:OCG Booster Packs